


Parents Evening

by inthelittlegenny



Series: Camp Camp Blind!David AU [1]
Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: Blind Character, Blind David AU, adoption au, dadvid, parent's evening
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-01
Updated: 2017-09-01
Packaged: 2018-12-22 13:17:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11968197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inthelittlegenny/pseuds/inthelittlegenny
Summary: David is tired of people judging Max.





	Parents Evening

**Author's Note:**

> It's another Camp Camp fic! I promise this one isn't traumatising like the last one was. Anyway, I fell across this great AU created by vivi-senpai on tumblr, where David is blind, and decided to write a Dadvid inspired by the AU.
> 
> Here's a link to Vivi's tumblr blog: https://vivi-senpaii.tumblr.com/
> 
> and to their posts related to the Blind David AU: https://vivi-senpaii.tumblr.com/post/163358241096/blind-david-au
> 
> Thank you for reading and Enjoy!

It’s parents evening, one of Max’s favourite days. He sits on an overly small chair, next to David. David’s sat there smiling, tapping his foot to some song stuck in his head. Suddenly his tapping becomes quicker and Max immediately recognises the song – David’s camp song.

There’s only a few of Max’s classmates waiting, but none try any conversation with him. They just stare at David, a few snicker between themselves. David remains oblivious to their laughter, and soon the teacher calls David and Max in, with a sigh. Max, out of habit, grabs David’s hand and leads him into the classroom. David would normally protest for his independence but obviously Max wants to just get this over with, so he lets it slide.

The teacher requests they sit in the seats opposite her desk, as she flops into her chair, with another sigh.

“So, you must be Max’s carer-“ She begins but is quickly interrupted.

“Max’s parent, Mrs Brown. I’m David.” David swiftly replies. She rolls her eyes, causing Max to glare at her with a scowl.

“Right, David, I’m afraid I don’t have anything positive to relay. Max is a nuisance in my classroom, refuses to cooperate, ignores the other children, and swears constantly!”

David knew the meeting would start like this, no one takes the time to understand Max, so just sees him as a dismissive kid. But he knows the real Max.

“Excuse me, Mrs Brown, could I ask you some questions.” David asks. Mrs Brown nods, but with another glare from Max, verbally replies.

“Yeah, go ahead.”

“Thank you. How are Max’s grades?” David starts.

“Well, he doesn’t listen in class.” She states, but is once again cut of but David.

“That was not the question,”

“Max’s grades are fine, he’s at the top of his class.”

“Does Max’s antisocial behaviours affect his grades, or any of the other children negatively?”

“No, we currently have had no direct complaints from anyone. But this could prevent Max from learning about teamwork, cooperation and basic communication skills.”

“I must thank you for your concerns, Mrs Brown, but I can reassure you that Max has plenty of friends outside the classroom. And, regarding Max’s vocabulary, I believe it to be the only way Max knows how to relieve built-up frustration, so if that’s everything, we’ll let you get to your next appointment.” David concludes, and gets up from his chair.

“Thank you for your time.” He smiles, and navigates his way out of the classroom, using his stick. Max following, smugly waving back at the teacher.

They walk past the other waiting families, some of the children appear to have been listening at the door.

They leave the school, and begin to walk home. Luckily, they only live 10 minutes away. However, instead of taking the left, to their house, David continues down the street, with Max in tow.

“Um, David? We passed our street.” Max comments, stuffing his hands in his pockets due to the dropping temperatures.

“I’m fully aware Max, what do you want for dinner?” David replies.

“Oh, we could try that new Italian restaurant, Neil said it’s his new favourite place. But why?” Max asks, voice laced with confusion.

“Because, Max, you’re a great kid and deserve everything I can offer you. Could you lead the way to this restaurant, please.” David says, and offers his hand to Max. Max tries to hid a smile, and takes David’s hand, leading him forward.


End file.
